Facing A New Challenge
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: SEQUEL!! it goes along to my fic called 'Grwatest Strength Greatest Weakness' rated for swearing R&R please!


DA/DSK: WHEE I AM BACK! And heres my long awaited sequel to my Mokuba story called 'Greatest Strength Greatest Weakness' anyways MUSES!  
  
All: What?  
  
DA/DSK: DMK, DNK you helpin meh on this?  
  
DMK: YOU BET!  
  
DNK: Do I have a Choice?  
  
DA/DSK: No.  
  
DNK: Fine. i'll help.  
  
DRB: im sittin out on this one.  
  
DA/DSK: Right. ANYWAYS! REEEEEEX!  
  
Rex Raptor: What you wannabe snob?  
  
DA/DSK: *Bonks Rex on the head with her almighty crowbar of doom* Do the disclaimer!  
  
Rex: X.X DSK Does not own yugioh thank god! *faints*  
  
DA/DSK: Good ^^ ENJOY!  
  
**********************************************  
  
I heard the announcher over the intercom the next duel. "Yugi Mutou VS. Mokuba Kaiba." I knew this would be the hardest battle yet. It's the final match to decide the winner of the tournament and I don't know if I can do this. It's cruel really. It reminds me of the battle between Jounounchi and Yugi in Battle City. But since I beat Seto maybe I can beat Yugi. But who am I kidding. Myself?!? Im goin' against a champion here, theres no possible WAY I can win.   
  
GAH!! Im starting to sound like Jounounchi. I sigh and break from Seto's Embrace and straighten myself up and stand straight and tall.I walked towards the dueling feild proudly, looking calm on the outside but on the inside my insides were like concrete blocks.  
  
I stepped onto the platform and got lifted up, the same with Yugi. We set our decks in the proper place and nodded our readys. We drew our cards and I looked at Yugi. He had a grim expression on. I could see he didnt like dueling me very much. He started the duel out and laid Whiptail Crow out on the feild in attack mode. With an attack of 1650 and defence of 1600 I needed a monster able to beat it. I looked at my hand carefully for a card that could beat it.But all the monmsters in my hand were strong enough to beat it.  
  
I okaced Mystic Clown out in attack mode (1500/1000) and then I laied down two cards fgace down which happened to be trap cards abd ended my turn.Yugi drew a card and set one card face down and then played Card Destruction. GAH! Just great. We both discareded our hands and re-drew them. Yugi laied Feral Imp in Defence Mode (1300/1400) Then he orderd Whiptail Crow to attack my Mystic Clown.  
  
"Sorry Yugi, but Im afraid you just walked into a trap!" I yelled and fliped over my Trap Hole card. As if expecting it he speaks up Then I counter it with Reverse Trap." And flipped his card over. Hes good. But I was waiting for that. I flipped over my Remove trap and destroyed his Reverse Trap.  
  
Now with his Whiptail Crow gone it would be alot eaiser for me. I can say Yugi looked a little surprised that I was able to counter his moves. But what can I say? I AM a Kaiba. And of all the times ive seen Yugi duel theres this sort of pattern he uses when he duels.  
  
But then again I dont underestimate him. Hes a good duelist. And he has been known to come back and win when hes behind . It's my turn now. I draw a card and place my Battle Ox Out on the feild in attack mode (Can you say I take after my brother with these cards?) With an attack of 1700 and defence of 1000, and with Yugi's Whiptail Crow gone, getting past his defences will be easier. I started to attack his Feral Imp with my Mystic Clown but he activated his trap Waboku and so he didnt take any damage.   
  
Just great. I make myself look good then look like a total ass. I guess I got too cocky. I guess thats why alot of duelists lose to Yugi, because their too cocky. Well anyways, hes met his match. Not just my brother, but me.  
  
Anyways, back to the duel. Its Yugi's turn. He draws a card and lays Giant Stone Soldier in defence mode (1200/1400) and ends his turn. Now its my turn. I draw a card and lay down one card and play stop defence switching Yugi's Giant Stone Soldier and Feral Imp into attack mode. I smirked the traditional Kaiba smirk and laid down my ultimate beast. The Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
I can see that Yugi wasnt expecting that move. Igrinned a bit and played my Dragon Tresure enhancing my BEWD up to 3500 and defence of 3000 I played a magic card that changed the feild to moutain which encreased my fragons power up to 4400 attack points and defence? who the hell cares as long as i can do some serious damage. I ordered my Mystic Clown to attack his feral imp taking Yugi's Lifpoints down by 200 then ordered my Battle Ox to attack Yugi's Stone Soldier taking him down 500 more life points. Since my BEWD was just summoned I couldnt attack with it so I ended my turn.   
  
Yugi drew a card and laid a monster face down in defence and ended his turn. I drew a card and laid it down, I still didnt have anything left in my hand so i attacked with my Mystic Clown and destroryed Yugi's Celtic Guardian. I attacked his lifepoints with my Battle Ox and lowered his lifepoints down by 1700 and i attacked with my BEWD but Yugi activated his trap. SHIT it was Spellbinding Circle!  
  
I sigh, well this is gonna be harder now that my BEWD is unable to attack and is back at 3000 attack points. Anyways my turns over and its now Yugi's. He draws a card and sets a monster down in defence mode and ends his turn. My turn now. I close my eyes and draw my card. Bingo. Exactly the card I was needing. I used my Battle Ox to defeat Yugi's defence mode monster and then I got a grin on my face and played my Harpie's Feather Duster and remove the spellbinding circle from my BEWD and now that I'm free to attack...I called out my attack and my BEWD took flight and used Nuron Blast.  
  
Yugi's lifepoints dropped down to 0 and the feild cleared. My insides were flipflopping. I couldnt believe it. I had beaten Yugi. I jumped up and down onas the platform lowered and mid-way down I jumped off and tackled my brother. "I DID IT! I DID IT!" I shouted hugging Seto from happyness. He hugged me back, his eyes gleaming brightly and proudly. I grinned and got my deck then I went over and shook hands with Yugi and grinned.   
  
Soon after that a photographer came up and asked all of the duelists that participated in the duel for a picture. It took a bit of arguing but they managed to get Tristan Serenity and her mom into the picture too. All of the duelists gathered in. There was Rex, Weevil, Mako and Jou Yugi Me Seto and alot of others. I gasped as Seto lifted me up onto his shoulders. I grinned and flashed the victory sign at the camra, smiling truely as the picture was snapped.   
  
I smile looking at the picutre I just recieved now. I looked up at Seto . "Lets go home." I said. He nodded and we walked off towards the limo. For once I had actually succeeded my one goal I had wanted. And now, I can finally say my brother is truely proud of me.  
  
******************************  
  
DA/DSK: well, im done. Cool isnt it? lol not really but i like it. ^___^  
  
DMK: I WON I WON!  
  
DYM: *blinks* thats me you know..  
  
DA/DSK: DYM!?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?   
  
DYM: I came to watch duh!  
  
DNK: well anyways...  
  
DA/DSK: Hope you liked it!  
  
DYM: R&R PLEASE! 


End file.
